1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of spectacle and front-mounting lens, and in particular, a front-mounting lens which can be pivotally attached to the spectacle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional spectacle 10 having a front-mounting lens 11. The two sides of the nose supports 12, 13 of the secondary frame of the spectacle is provided with a magnet 14 to attract the front-mounting lens 11 to be hooked to the front side face of the spectacle 10 so that the front-mounting lens 11 will not be slide away. However, in this conventional spectacle structure, the area of the magnet cannot be too large and therefore, the attraction force is limited. If the front-mounting lens is moved horizontally, the front-mounting lens 11 will be dislocated from the spectacle 10. As a result, this conventional lens is not suitable for use when the wearer is performing some movement which will cause the spectacle to drop. Further, the magnet, after a long period of use of the front-mounting lens, will dislocate as the magnet will become demagnetize. In addition, the gap formed at the nose supports 12, 13 may be formed with contaminant which causes the front-mounting lens to loss its function. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide spectacle and front-mounting lens to mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination of a front-mounting lens and a spectacle comprising a spectacle body having two lens frame joined with a frame support; a front-mounting lens module having an engaging seat with two ends mounted with a front-mounting lens, the engaging seat is provided with an engaging slot having a width similar to thickness of the frame support, and the interior of the engaging seat is provided with an engaging rod having one end being a pressing end and exposed on the end face of the engaging seat, the other end being an engaging end which forms into a fulcrum by means of a support rod, and the lower section of the pressing end of the engaging rod being an elastic element, and the elastic element exerting an upward elastic force to the pressing end, thereby the engaging slot correspondingly inserted into the frame support and the engaging end urges the vertical face at the inner lateral side of the frame support.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide spectacle and front-mounting lens, wherein the engaging rod is provided with one or more than one engaging end.
A further object of the present invention is to provide spectacle and front-mounting lens, wherein the two front-mounting lenses are connected by a round rod and the external end of the engaging seat is mounted with a C-shaped slot such that the round rod is engaged within the C-shaped slot and the front-mounting lenses can be pivotally lifted up about the round rod.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.